Solar stills have been heretofore designed but most have included structural features which do not include structure adapting the stills for use in an environment dominated by a large body of water. Further, while a lesser number of solar stills have been designed for use in environments dominated by large bodies of water these solar stills have included structural features which render them impractical to use in certain instances. Examples of previously patented solar stills may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,302,363, 1,544,029, 2,636,129, 3,338,797 and 3,351,536.